Plik:Geometry Dash 2.0 (DEMON) - Breakthrough - by Hinds
Opis //- Geometry Dash Took me exactly 1650 attempts. Up to the next demon. Also: Thanks for almost 40.000 subs O-O... Nothing more to add. ──────────────────── EXTRA INFO BELOW! -- Don't know what Memories Series stand for? - Basically uploading old videos/levels (Titled as '1.9') that I never uploaded on the channel and still got saved on my computer somewhere (Only the ones I really like). Also, re-uploading old GD videos that didn't get that much attention in the past ( Around 100 views each :| ). I'm not willing to upload videos for nonsense if no one is watching it anyway, so I found this series the best way to entertain a bigger audience and get the level of these people noticed even more. I will also play 1.9 levels in the 2.0(1) update, but these will be titled as GD 2.0 since they will be played on the 2.0 update version of GD. ──────────────────── ***LEVEL REQUESTS only accepted in the comment section underneath this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16N8JlM0giQ&feature=youtu.be Level Requests on other videos will be IGNORED. ──────────────────── Hardest Geometry Dash Levels List; http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/7091 ──────────────────── Follow me on Instagram; @toshey https://instagram.com/toshey ──────────────────── In-game name: Toshey. (Lost Data) Leave a like and subscribe for more ◕‿◕ ──────────────────── *Yes, I accept level requests, that's what the GD part of my channel is meant for. It depends on the gameplay, doesn't have to be a pretty level, as long as I like to play it (most importantly I listen to the music, so make a good choice, be original). Keep your level ID's in the comment section down below and it will be up to me if your level is getting recorded on my channel since I'll review it. I can't guarantee everyone a video of their level, so it's basically based on pure luck, although I most likely read most comments, so I will also pay attention to the IDs and check them out. ──────────────────── Rainbow Shark ship made by Chillius (Not the bird I usually use, I'm talking about the Shark ship). Thanks! I was lazy to do it myself x) https://www.youtube.com/user/Chillius03 ──────────────────── //- G2A.COM - Games for a low price! https://www.g2a.com/r/toshdeluxe ──────────────────── //- Info Jump and fly your way through danger in this rythm-based action platformer! Prepare for a near impossible challenge in the world of Geometry Dash. Push your skills to the limit as you jump, fly and flip your way through dangerous passages. ──────────────────── //- Sony Vegas Pro Settings Pixel format: 8-bit Pixel aspect ratio: 1,0000 Compositing gamma: 2,222 (Video) View transform: OFF Full-resolution rendering quality: Best Motion blur type: Gaussian Deinterlace method: Blend fields Frame rate: 30,000 Resolution: 1920x1080x32 Audio: 192 Kbps; 48.000 Hz; 16 Bit; Stereo; WMA ──────────────────── //- System -OS: Windows 8.1 x64 -CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-3632QM (Intel Ivy Bridge) -CPU Speed: @ 2.20 GHz / Boost: 3.20 GHz -GPU: AMD Radeon HD 7670M -RAM: 4 GB DDR3 (SODIMM) -HDD: 1 TB 5400 RPM SATA -MC (Microprocessor Cache): 6 MB L3 cache -MB: Intel M HM76 -Screen: 39,6-cm (15,6-inch) HD BrightView LED-backlit (1366 x 768) -Monitor: LG 25UM65-P LED Display, 63.5 cm (25" inch) 21:9 UltraWide Monitor, TFT-LCD, IPS, Full HD, 2560 x 1080 pixels -Audio: Altec Lansing integrated speakers Dolby Advanced audio ──────────────────── //- Amazing Channels! www.YouTube.com/user/GameKiller346 https://www.youtube.com/user/weoweote0 https://www.youtube.com/user/JackTheFroster https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBuU48hlxRelzAU_GuGJiCg (MonkeyTheOfficial) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Wn3Tlq_Dv5CgQquaFzc4Q (The Railgunner) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjWeDDjmRcWNpBjsr3zwbg (knobbelboy) ──────────────────── //- Subscribe for more! http://www.YouTube.com/user/ToshDeluxe Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy